The X-Files: Existence
"Existence" is the twenty-first episode of season eight of the paranormal mystery series The X-Files and the 182nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kim Manners with a script written by series creator Chris Carter. It first aired on the FOX Network on Sunday, May 20th, 2001. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This is the second chapter in a two-part storyline. * This is the finale episode of season eight. * This is the first appearance of William, who is the infant son of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully; born in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Alex Krycek. He is shot in the head and killed by Walter Skinner. * This is the fifth and final appearance of Billy Miles. Allusions * Baby William is named after William Mulder, who is Fox Mulder's late father. Quotes * Fox Mulder: What are you going to call him? * Dana Scully: William. After your father. * Fox Mulder: Well, I don't know. He's... he's got your coloring and your eyes, but he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner... * Dana Scully: I don't understand, Mulder. They came to take him from us; why they didn't... * Fox Mulder: I don't quite understand that either, except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was. That doesn't make him any less of a miracle though, does it? * Dana Scully: From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth... about how... and why. And I know that you feared it, too. * Fox Mulder: I think what we feared were the possibilities. The truth we both know. .... * Fox Mulder: You told me that he told you he knew how to stop Billy Miles. Are you telling me now that you think he's a liar? * John Doggett: He is or he isn't. What the hell difference does it really make? * Fox Mulder: It doesn't make any difference at all unless you want to protect Scully and that baby. * John Doggett: And then what? How long can you keep this up? How long until the next Billy Miles rears his head - the next threat, the next phantom - you ever stop to ask yourself? All the sacrifice, the blood-spill... You've given nearly a decade of your life. Where the hell is it all gonna end? * Fox Mulder: I don't know. Maybe it doesn't. .... * Alex Krycek: It doesn't seem fair now. It doesn't seem right... coming out of this. * Fox Mulder: What do you know about fair or right, Krycek? You're a coward. * Alex Krycek: I could've killed you so many times, Mulder, you gotta know that. I'm the one that kept you alive... praying you'd win somehow. * Fox Mulder: Then there really is no God. * Alex Krycek: You think I'm bad; I'm a killer. We wanted the same thing, brother, that's what you don't understand. * Fox Mulder: I wanted to stop them. All you wanted was to save your own ass. * Alex Krycek: No. I tried to stop them. I tried to kill Scully's baby to stop them, but it's too late. The tragedy is that you... you wouldn't let it go!... That's why I have to do this. 'Cause you know how deep it goes, right into the FBI. * Fox Mulder: You want to kill me, Alex, kill me, like you killed my father. Just don't insult me trying to make me understand. See also External Links Category:2001/Episodes Category:May, 2001/Episodes